L i m i t
by Kim Rein
Summary: Cast: EXO. Ada yang aneh dari sekolah ini, hawanya mencekam, menakutkan dan... terkadang ada sesuatu yang mengendap - mengendap menuju kami. Dan hei, siapa disana?


Ada yang aneh dari sekolah publik ini.

Mungkin dari sekian orang yang ada, hanya Kris yang berpikir demikian. Tidak peduli berapa kali Kris berusaha untuk mengungkapkan kejadian aneh yang ada—tidak ada yang mendengarkannya. Kebanyakan dari mereka menganggap semuanya halusinasi Sehun belaka.

Sejak masuk sekolah ini tahun lalu, Kris merasakan sesuatu—entah apa itu—yang mengendap – endap setiap dia bergerak, menyelimutinya ketika dia diam, dan membisikan sesuatu ketika sunyi. Tidak hanya sekali, hampir setiap saat Kris merasakannya.

Ironisnya, geng-nya—disebut EXO—menganggap angin lalu.

_._

_Teng, Teng, Teng_

.

Suara jam.

Nyaring dan menyeramkan, terutama saat gelap gulita seperti ini.

Kris menegak ludahnya sendiri. Tangannya gemetar memegang senter miliknya. Malam –malam begini Kris memutuskan menyelidiki semuanya, sendirian, di sekolah gelap ketika bulan purnama. Kris masih berani, selama senter ditangannya, membantunya menginvasi koridor ini, yang hanya diterangi oleh bulan purnama.

Kecuali jika tidak sengaja menyorot hal – hal berbau horor. Oke, itu mengerikan.

"Kenapa mesti harus dimatikan semua lampu koridornya sih," rutuk Kris pelan, dan tetap berjalan.

Detik – detik menegang itu berakhir begitu Kris sampai di toilet. Untuk sampai saat ini tidak ada yang menyeramkan, kecuali jendela – jendela kelas masih terbuka, dengan gorden bergerak secara acak, dimainkan oleh angin. Kalau misalnya ada bayangan hitam dikelas itu, mungkin dia kan teriak. Sekarang, Kris berada disini, sebuah toilet guru dengan lampu remang – remang.

Jika film horror, saat di toilet, pasti ada sesuatu. Entah cermin mengeluarkan darah, begitu masuk ada hantu yang tiba – tiba nongol, dan sejenisnya. Tapi toilet ini masih biasa – biasa saja, tidak ada yang berubah atau sejenisnya.

Serius, Tidak lucu sekali kalau ada penampakan di toilet.

Kening Kris mengerut begitu memperhatikan cermin besar yang ada di samping wastafel. Aneh sekali. Cermin besar itu tepat disamping wastafel, dan diatas terlebih wastafel ada cermin kecil seperti wastafel pada umumnya. Dan juga, cermin besar itu terlalu mencolok untuk ukuran toilet sekecil ini.

Guru – guru disini memiliki selera buruk masalah penata toilet.

Kris kembali melihat cermin besar itu lagi, "Rasanya seperti pintu rahasia sa—tunggu dulu?!"

.

_Kriiett_...

.

Yang benar saja...!

Begitu Kris menyentuh cermin itu, kaca cermin itu terdorong, menampilkan sebuah lorong kecil dibalik cermin. Gelap, seperti biasa. Lorong yang sepertinya menuju sebuah 'ruang rahasia' terbuat dari bebatuan yang amat khas bergaya menara di dongeng – dongeng pengantar tidur.

Satu lagi, ini bukan waktu tepat untuk menemukan tempat rahasia. Pertama Kris sendirian, kedua ini adalah toilet guru yang belum pernah ia jamah sesekalipun.

"Masuk atau enggak?"

Kris diam sejenak. Antara penasaran dan takut, dan sepertinya yang mendominasi itu rasa penasaran.

"Masuk."

Lalu Kris melangkah masuk dan tak lupa kembali menyalakan senter miliknya. Lorong itu berakhir pada tangga, menurun dan sepertinya menuju lantai bawah atau mungkin ruang bawah tanah. Tidak ada yang seram dan menakutkan. Ini hanya tangga biasa.

Tapi keraguan Kris mulai muncul begitu sampai di lantai dasar. Lewat cahaya remang – remang senter, Kris bisa melihat jelas lantai dasar itu. Seperti ruang bawah tanah yang tidak pernah disentuh dalam jangka waktu lama. Terlebih tempat ini banyak debunya dan sarang laba – laba ada setiap sudut.

.

_"To-tolong..."_

.

E-eh?

Suara siapa?

.

Apakah seseorang yang malam – malam datang kesini?

"A-ada orang?"

.

Tidak ada

Tidak ada satupun yang menjawabnya.

Sepatah katapun.

.

"Mungkin perasaanku saja," Kris berguman pelan, sembari menyakinkan dirinya.

Penjelajahan Kris di lantai berlanjut. Disini seperti ruang penyimpanan. Banyak lemari disini, sehingga membentuk lorong - lorong kecil di ruangan ini. Lemari - lemari itu menyimpan berbagai banyak barang. Mulai dari botol - botol kosong, kotak kosong, dan... Boneka antik seukuran tubuh manusia.

.

_"To-tolong..."_

.

Lagi?!

"Siapa?!" sahut Kris lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya.

.

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

.

Serius, jika ada yang ingin bercanda, ini tidak lucu.

Kris yakin, pasti ada seseorang yang minta tolong disini. Entah siapa pun dia... tapi entah kenapa Kris harus menolongnya.

Tapi sebelum mencari tahu siapa pemilik suara ini, bukankah lebih baik meneliti ruangan ini. Ruangan yang tidak ada penerangannya sama sekali. Bahkan pintu masuknya terlalu misterius. Seolah ruangan ini sangat rahasia dan tidak ada yang boleh melihatnya.

.

_Tap, tap_

_._

Kris tidak menyadari, ada seseorang masuk ke ruangan dibalik cermin itu, menelusuri lorong gelap itu—sama seperti Kris lakukan.

.

_Tap, tap_

_._

Kris melirik lemari disampingnya. Lemari penyimpanan boneka dan buku – buku tua berjejer dengan rapi. Tangan Kris mengambil salah satu buku disana, dan membukanya. Kertas – kertasnya berwarna kuning kusam. Ini buku gambar sketsa, entah bagaimana bisa ada disini

.

Halaman pertama gambar pemandangan bunga Sakura. Saat itu juga, Kris mendengar suara langkah mendekat

.

_Tap, tap_

_._

Halaman kedua tentang wanita berambut hitam dengan teman – temannya. Tapi, Kris terus terpaku dalam gambar itu, tanpa peduli ada jejak kaki berwarna merah darah menujunya...

.

_Tap, tap_

.

Halaman ketiga ada foto yang ditempe;l, dengan coretan krayon warna merah—tanda tidak suka terhadapa orang yang dicoret oleh si pemilik buku.

.

_Tap, tap_.

.

Selanjutnya hanya bercak darah yang menghiasi kertas itu. Dan suara langkah kaki itu makin mendekat.

.

_Tap, tap_

.

Kosong.

Dan seterusnya kosong.

.

_"To—tolong!"_

.

Terdengar lagi. Kris yakin suara itu...

.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap_

.

Sebenarnya siapa yang memanggil? Dan suara langkah itu... siapa yang datang?

.

_"To-tolong."_

.

Tidak salah lagi. Pasti disini ada seseorang selain Kris.

.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap tap_

.

Suara itu makin mendekat, menuju Kris.

.

"_Kris... Tolong..."—Tap._

_._

DEG!

.

Jatungnya berdegup kencang. Ada seseorang, bernafas terengah – engah, dibelakangnya. Tapi, entah kenapa Kris merasa orang yang ada dibelakangnya bukanlah orang meminta tolong.

Sekarang... Haruskah dia melihatnya? Kebelakang? Se—serius?

.

Baiklah. Kris memejamkan matanya sembari memegang erat senter miliknya. Keraguan dan ketakutan menjalar ketubuhnya, tidak yang dominan. Tapi dia harus melakukannya.

Kris harus melihat kebelakang...

Sekarang atau ti—

"JANGAN MELIHAT KE BELAKANG!"

.

.

.

Terlambat

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

.

.

.

Ya, memang ada yang aneh dari sekolah ini.

—**...—...—...—**

**Screenplay – Fanfiction**

**[ Lim****i****t ]**

**Bagian Awal – Selesai**

**.**

**Can you hear me? Can you kill me?**

—**...—...—...—**

**~To Be Continued~**

—**...—...—...—**

Hola semuanya~

Hehehe Rein balik lagi, dan kali ini membawa horror /gak tahu gagal atau kagak/ yang penting hepi /dilempar sandal/

Sebenarnya sih pengen dark-romance antara Kris ama Tao atau Sehun atau Luhan, tapi habis baca komik _Ibitsu_, seketika berubah semuanya. Jadi nulis deh beginian. Oiya, nanti rantingnya bisa berubah, soalnya mengingat cerita ini ada kemungkinan main bacok – bacokan, jadi yaaa... tunggu aja jadi rated M, semoga aja tidak.

Horror garing, kurang serem, kurang sadis, kurang manis?! Ato kurang lucu, silakan curhat dikotak unyu paling bawah~

Review or Delete! XD

Salam Hangat,

.

Kim Rein


End file.
